Such augers are well known and in common use, and included amongst such augers are those which utilise hydraulic elevating rams between the chassis and the elevating frame. In some embodiments the upper end of the elevating frame is provided with a roller and this is engageable with a roller track on the underneath side of the auger tube near its upper end. As the elevating rams extend under hydraulic pressure, they pivot the elevating frame upwardly, and the swinging end with the roller thereon rolls along a roller track, elevating the auger tube.
The main difficulty, however, encountered with such augers, particularly when a long auger tube is used, is overbalancing of the auger. Such long augers are normally used for filling large grain silos, the centre of gravity of the auger is arranged to be over the chassis, thereby giving stable support. However, it is also a requirement that such augers be used to fill trucks or field bins, which are much lower than the silos. At this lower level the centre of gravity is now positioned towards the forward portion of the chassis, such that the auger becomes very close to overbalancing. In the case of particulate material being contained only within the discharge end of the auger, as the auger is emptying, overbalancing will occur.
The main object of this invention is to provide auger support and elevating means which will reduce this likelihood.